BURN
BURN is the opening theme for Tales of Berseria, the sixteen mothership title of the Tales series. It is performed by FLOW, the lyrics is writen by Kohshi Asakawa while the composed by Takeshi Asakawa, the members of FLOW. Arrangment of the song is by Kiba of Akiba and FLOW. Audio Videos Opening Sequence = |-| Full Size = Lyrics Kanji = 吹き荒れる風　立ち止まる者 さまよえる心達よ 縛られた正義　鳴り止まぬsorrow 次の一歩踏み出せない 視界曇らせた涙を葬り去って 闇を抜け出した希望はより一層その輝きを増して 鮮やかなIt’s a brand new day　駆け抜けろGo ahead the way またとない命燃やして 戸惑いはTake it all away　どこまでもJust believe your way 世界という名のフィールドに 一心に放つ光で　焼き付けてみせるよ　想いを 溢れてるようで　なんか足りないや 騒々しい夜に漂えば 何となく不安で　かき乱すtomorrow 見極めなくちゃ生けない 時に目に見えるものより　見えないものの方が　大切だったりして 明日は一体どっちだい　わかってるようで勘違い 答えを見つけられずに 奮い立つ心がある　揺るぎない想いがある それさえ確かならいい 優しく照らす月が微笑む 鮮やかなIt’s a brand new day　駆け抜けろGo ahead the way またとない命燃やして 戸惑いはTake it all away　どこまでもJust believe your way 世界という名のフィールドに 一心に放つ光で　焼き付けてみせるよ　想いを |-| Romaji = Fukiareru kaze tachidomaru mono samayoeru kokoro tachi yo shibarare ta Seigi nari yama nu sorrow tsugi no ichi ho fumidase nai shikai kumorase ta namida o hōmurisatte yami o nukedashi ta kibō wa yori issō sono kagayaki o mashi te azayaka na It ‘ s a brand new day kakenukero Go ahead the way matatonai inochi moyashi te tomadoi wa Take it all away doko made mo Just believe your way sekai toyuu na no fīrudo ni isshinni hanatsu hikari de yakitsuke te miseru yo omoi o afureteru yō de nanka tari nai ya sōzōshii yoru ni tadayoe ba nantonaku fuan de kakimidasu tomorrow mikiwame naku cha ike nai tokini me ni mieru mono yori mie nai mono no hō ga taisetsu dattari shi te ashita wa ittai docchi dai wakatteru yō de kanchigai kotae o mitsukerare zu ni furuitatsu kokoro ga aru yuruginai omoi ga aru sore sae tashika nara ii yasashiku terasu tsuki ga hohoemu azayaka na It ‘ s a brand new day kakenukero Go ahead the way matatonai inochi moyashi te tomadoi wa Take it all away doko made mo Just believe your way sekai toyuu na no fīrudo ni isshinni hanatsu hikari de yakitsuke te miseru yo omoi o |-| Translation = All ye wandering hearts, Standing still amidst a blistering wind- With justice bound tight.... never-ending sorrow... You're unable to take the next step. So obliterate those tears that clouded your vision; Your hopes, having managed to escape the darkness, will continue to increase in brilliance! On this brilliant, brand-new day... run on through - go ahead on your way! Burn that life you'll only live once! Even amidst confusion, take it all away... endlessly onward - just believe your way! Unto that playing field known as "The World"! Releasing a focused light, we'll burn deep... these feelings! It seems about to overflow... yet somehow insufficient... When you drift amidst this noisy night, Somehow uneasy, tomorrow is shaken and stirred, So you've gotta keep things straight in your mind. Sometimes thing unseen... are more precious than what lies before our eyes. Which way is tomorrow? It seems clear, but you end up mistaken... ...unable to find an answer. But you have an encouraging heart, and unshakable beliefs; If those remain firm, that's all you need! A gently shining moon smiles upon you... On this brilliant, brand-new day... run on through - go ahead on your way! Burn that life you'll only live once! Even amidst confusion, take it all away... endlessly onward - just believe your way! Unto that playing field known as "The World"! Releasing a focused light, we'll burn deep... these feelings! Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Opening Theme Category:Game Songs Category:Tales Series